Redo Redone
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Nathan is hit with an unknown Trouble Audrey and Duke work to find answers. At least their would be if Nathan would quit fighting them at every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This is a little story for Elegant Soul. I love the idea and hope that I'll be able to do the idea justice. Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Detective Warnos," Jeff called from the other side of the road, "Bodies over here."<p>

Pulling on a pair of gloves I walked to the body and knelt down. The body was that of a man in his late fifties. It was easy to tell that he had been hit by a car. According to the driver though the man had been acting weird before he tried to cross the street.

My first instinct was the say he was on some kind of drugs or was drunk, but this town had taught me anything it was not to assume. Still, it would be nice to have a case that had nothing to do with the Troubles. A case dealing with drugs would actually be welcomed.

"Do we know who he is?" I questioned standing up.

"Gabriel Winchester," Jeff answered looking at the mans id, "He's fifty-seven and lives about three blocks from here."

"Alright. I'm going to go to his house and see if there's anything there. You maintain the scene."

Ducking under the tape I started my way to the house. As bed as it sounded I hoped that no one was there. Informing a family that their loved one was dead was the one thing that I truly hated about my job.

Turning onto the street I saw a handful of children playing in the street. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the scene. I never got to do this as a kid. No one wanted to be friends with the freak that couldn't feel anything. Unless they wanted to prank me.

I started to make my way to the house only to have a ball hit my legs. Bending down I picked up the ball just as a child walked up to me. Smiling at the little girl I passed her the ball only to have an older boy take it from her hands.

The little girl stared at her newly empty hands tears filling her eyes. I stared at her for a moment not knowing what to do. When she fell down the tears streaming down her face I looked around to see if there was something I could do.

"My name is Nathan," I offered.

"Iris," the girl sniffled, "He stole my ball."

"He did."

"Want it back."

"Then let's go get it back."

Iris nodded her head standing up. I watched a few steps behind her hoping that they would be able to figure it out themselves. The little girl stood next to the boy before looking back at me. Nodding my head I watched her quickly talk to the boy.

For a moment I was sure that he wasn't going to give the ball back. Then he motioned to himself and his friends. Iris nodded quickly with a huge smile letting me know he had invited her to play. Once I was sure everything was safe I turned ready to go to the Winchester house.

"Nathan play?" Iris asked before I left.

"I'm sorry," I knelt down once more, "I have work to do, but I'll try to come back later to play. Okay?"

Iris looked so sad, but she nodded her head and ran off to play. Sighing I turned away from the children and made my way to the house. Knocking on the door I braced myself when I heard footsteps inside. So much for him having no family.

"Hello?" a woman greeted opening the door.

"Hello, ma'am," I said pulling out my badge, "I'm Detective Nathan Warnos. Do you know Gabriel Winchester?"

"He's my husband. Is everything...Did something happen, Detective?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Winchester."

"Here you go, Detective," Jeff said handing me a folder, "Here's what we have on the victim."

"Thank you," I responded, "I'll be in the chief's office."

Taking the folder I made my way to the office and shut the door. In truth I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Telling Mrs. Winchester her husband was dead took more out of me than I thought. Right now all I wanted was to be alone. Thant and chocolate milk.

Chocolate milk was my favorite drink when I was a kid. I hadn't had it in years. It did sound really good though. With a shrug of my shoulders I placed the folder down and turned around. As I took a step closer to the door my head started to spin before the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Review?

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Duke," Dwight sighed as we walked through the precinct, "I sent him on a case but I haven't heard anything since."<p>

"See that," I pointed at him, "That is unhelpful."

The taller man shook his head as he opened the door to his office. Both of us walked in only to freeze when we saw Nathan sitting in the middle of the floor. The man was staring at his hands simply flexing his fingers. It was as if he had no idea what they were.

Sharing a look with the Chief I took a step closer to Nathan I knelt down only to have the man scramble backwards. I held my hands up hoping he'd see I wasn't there to harm him but he simply moved so he was hidden behind the desk. Alright, definitely something wrong.

Looking at what little I could see of the man I didn't notice any wounds and there was no blood around so I felt okay ruling that out. Which left a lot more questions than it did answers. The way things were looking though I had a very bad feeling.

"Hey, buddy," I spoke as soothingly as I could, "Do you know who I am?"

Nathan sniffled softly shaking his head. Okay, something was really wrong. The man I knew would never act like this. Physically it was still Nathan. Now I just had to figure out how to get him to open up. Once I knew where his mind was I could... Huh. This was more an Audrey and Nathan thing.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'm Duke and the giant back there was Dwight. Can you tell us your name?"

"Nat-Nathan," he stuttered out.

My heart fell when he spoke. His voice was so innocent and childish. I hadn't heard him talk like that since... Oh no... Turning back to Dwight I opened my mouth to ask if he knew what was going on, but he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Great. I had to deal with a brain injured Nathan and whatever the hell Dwight was.

"Okay, Nathan," I sat down, "How old are you?"

Instead of speaking the man held out six fingers. Swallowing my sigh I nodded my head trying to give the...Child a smile. My best friend was a six year old in a grown mans body. I don't know what's worse. That this still wasn't the freakiest thing to happen or that Nathan was my best friend.

"Can you come here, Nathan?" I questioned, "I promise we're not as scary as we look."

"Daddy?" Nathan whimpered.

"Your Daddy...He had..."

I tried to think back to his and my childhood. Sadly, he and I hadn't been friends for very long. My childhood and his childhood did not mix well. Or should I say his Father and my parents didn't mix well.

"Your Daddy got called to help in another town," I finally spoke remember how the Chief left to help other stations sometimes, "He asked...He asked me to take care of you."

Nathan stared at me curiously and for a moment I was sure he would refuse. Slowly though the man-child came out from behind the desk. Smiling happily I motioned for him to come closer.

Once he was sitting directly in front of me I nodded my head and looked back at Dwight hoping he was back to the land of the living. The larger man simply stood there. There was so much pain in his eyes though.

I thought back to everything that I knew about him before remembering his daughter. Whatever was going on with Nathan must be getting to him. Alright, this just went from bad to worse.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked hearing Nathan's stomach growl.

Nathan looked down at his wrist his blue eyes widening almost comically. He pulled the watch off his wrist with careful hands. It was almost as if the watch was a piece of art. A soft whimper fell from his lips as he started at me with tearful eyes. Oh no. I did not want to deal with a crying man-child.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" I questioned hoping to stop this before it started.

"Not my watch," Nathan whimpered.

"And that's bad?"

"Daddy gave me special watch. I'm sick."

"You're sick? Do you need some kind of medication?"

His eyes suddenly snapped to mine. There was so much fear in his eyes that I felt my heart drop. I thought that the guy had a good bitch face, but the puppy face he had now beat that by a mile. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong before I could the man-child was running out of the prescient.

Running a hand through my hair I stood up. None of this was going to plan. Of course there really wasn't a plan. Still, Nathan running away was not a good thing. Especially in this state. Especially since it had started to rain while I was gong my way here.

"Dwight," I called turning to him, "Dwight!"

The larger man suddenly snapped alive. He had lost basically all the color in his face and he was actually shaking. I had never seen the guy look like this. I didn't know he was even capable of looking like this. It was not something I was looking forward to seeing again.

"You okay, man?" I asked resting a hand on his chest.

"Yeah," Dwight shook his head, "I'm good."

"Good. We have to find Nathan. I'm going to call Audrey. See if she can help find him. I'll go north of the market. She'll go south. You check the woods. Can you do that without freezing?"

Duke offered me a glare before turning and leaving the office. Nodding my head I started to make my way out as well. As long as the Chief didn't freeze like that again everything would be...Exactly what it was before. I really needed a Haven free week. At the least.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Review?

* * *

><p>"Okay, Dwight," Audrey sighed into the phone, "Call me if you find anything."<p>

Hanging up the phone I let out a sigh of my own. I knew that it was important to find Nathan, but I couldn't help but hope I wasn't the one to find him. I already froze once I don't want to know what I'll do next time.

It was ridiculous and in the back of my mind I knew that. Nathan was nothing like my daughter. Especially since he was an adult. The second I saw those eyes though... Those were my daughters eyes all the way.

I saw my little girl looking up at me with those fearful eyes. He wasn't my girl though. I didn't have a reason to act like this. I couldn't walk away though. Even like this Nathan was my friend and I had to help him. No matter how much it hurt.

Nathan was my friend and he needed me. Maybe if I said that enough I would be able to ignore my daughters voice. Ignore her eyes. If I jsut focused on that sentence. Focused on my friend being hurt and needing my head I could do this.

Taking a deep breath I continued my way through the woods. Both Audrey and Duke had cleared their parts of the city. They were going to go over the area once more before heading to the woods. I'd need their help. The rain was really starting to come down.

I had been walking the woods for almost thiry minutes now and I was starting to shiver. That was through my shirt, vest, and two jackets. If I remembered correctly Nathan had left in only a shirt. The man must be freezing. Unless... Nathan had his trouble.

That's what he meant by sick. He was talking about his Trouble. That also explained why he ran. His Father must have told him not to trust anyone that didn't know about his Trouble. In his mind Duke couldn't be trusted since he didn't know.

If that was true I should be able to get the... Get Nathan to trust me. We could bond over our Troubles. It wouldn't be all that hard, I hoped. At least, it wouldn't if I could find the guy. He was tall. How the hell could he hid so well?

Ten minutes later I was starting to think I wasn't going to find him. Sighing I shook my head getting the rain out of my face. Nathan was officially missing and had the mind of a six year old. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

Slowly I started to make my way back towards the town. The had to be somewhere we were missing. A place Nathan had felt safe or a hideout of some kind. Why the hell did that man have to be so secretive?

Suddenly my phone went off startling me from my thoughts. Scrambling I pulled my phone out only to freeze when I saw movement. Quickly shutting off the phone I put it away but made no other movements. Scaring Nathan was the last thing we needed.

"Nathan?" I asked causing the bush to move, "It's okay. My name is Dwight. I work at the police department."

The movements stopped causing me too hold my breath. A second later a head popped out. Smiling at Nathan I pulled my badge out to show him. His movements were slow as he climbed out of the bush but before long he was taking the badge with slightly shaky hands.

Once he was fully insight I looked over him to see the damage that the rain had caused. His lips and the tip of his fingers were blue. For how cold he was though Nathan was barely shaking. He was showing signs of hypothermia, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I talk to your Dad," I spoke after he returned my badge.

"Daddy?" Nathan questioned staring at me.

"That's right. He told me about your sickness. Your Trouble."

Nathan scrambled backwards when I spoke. Alright. Not the best reaction, but at least he wasn't running away. That was a step in the right direction. Now I just had to get him to trust me enough to go to the hospital.

"I'm Troubled too," I said softly, "It's why I'm wearing this vest. If a bullet is fired no matter where if I'm close enough it will come to me."

The blue-eyed man stared at me for a moment before looking around. It was as if he thought someone was waiting to jump out the second he spoke. Hadn't his Father been part of the Guard? Why was he so afraid of talking to another Troubled person?

"I can't feel," he whispered once he was sure we were alone.

"That must me hard," I knelt down, "Is there anything you and your Father do to help you?"

"Watch."

"A watch? What was special about the watch?"

"Marked times for check-ins."

"Check-ins?"

"Red, call Daddy or go to nurse. Temperature, blood, joints. Yellow, bathroom. Green, food. Blue, sleep."

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair realizing what he was saying. This is what Nathan had to do when he was younger. Hell it was probably something he still had to do. He had trained himself so he didn't need the watch anymore.

"Here," I said taking off my watch, "How about you and me fix up my watch and you can use it until we find yours?"

Nathan nodded his head only for his eyes to start drooping. The shaking in his body had stopped completely by now. He stared at me in confusion before lifting his hand and examining it.

"Not good," Nathan whimpered.

"No, it's not," I agreed, "I have to take you to the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. My car isn't far. I'm going to give you my jackets and I want you to walk as much as you can."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Duke, sit down," Audrey sighed putting the magazine down.<p>

Shaking my head I continued to pace the hospital waiting room. Dwight had called almost two hours ago saying he had found Nathan and to meet him at the hospital. Since then no one had come to talk to us. What the hell was going on?

Dwight knew that we were waiting so he had better have a good idea for not telling us anything. Why was I so worked up about this? Nathan got hurt all the time. So did Audrey and I. Even Dwight got hurt with that stupid vest on. Why was this time different?

"Duke," Audrey started only for Dwight to walk in, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Well," Dwight sat down, "There are a few problems."

"Like?"

"Physically he has some signs of hypothermia and apparently he should eat more. Could probably do with more food. Mentally, he's a six year old. Only..."

When the mammoth of a man refused to say any more I looked at Audrey. She looked just as worried as I did and that was never good. I'll admit to overreacting sometimes, but Audrey was always able to keep calm. If she thought things were bad then things were really bad.

"Dwight, man," I shook my head, "You're freaking us out."

"There's no sign he has any brain damage," Dwight stared at me, "They have no idea why he's acting like this."

Growling softly I ran a hand through my hair tugging on it roughly trying to keep my calm. I couldn't believe this. How the hell did no one know what was going on? It wasn't as if this happened everyday!

"Duke," Audrey gripped my arms, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" I scoffed, "Nathan is mentally six years old and we have no idea why. How does that work with calming down?"

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

"We figure out Troubles. Actually you and Nathan figure out the Troubles. I'm just along for the ride."

"Duke..."

Shaking my head I pulled away from the blonde and started to pace once more. I was being completely ridiculous and it made no sense. Why couldn't I just let this go like I did everything else? It really wasn't all that hard.

"This isn't helping," Dwight stood up, "We need to figure out what's going on."

"Any ideas how to do that?" I glared.

"Yeah, I do. You two retrace Nathan's steps. Start with the Winchester house. That's where he was last. Go. Try to figure this out."

"And you?"

"Nathan trusts me. At least as much as someone in his position can."

"In his position? What are you talking about?"

Dwight sighed turning away from us. From the back I could see just how tense the man was. It was as if he was ready to fight at any moment. It seemed like I wasn't the only one that was having issues with this.

"Nathan has his Trouble," Dwight finally spoke turning to us.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Your point?"

"He has to have a watch tell him everything. When to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom. Hell, he has to check his joints for swelling and his temperature three times a day. Right now he only trusts me to do this."

Staring at Dwight I waited for him to say he was joking. When that didn't happen I started to think of how Nathan was in school. How he'd leave the room everyday at the same time. How his watch was so important. How he was made fun because of it.

Feeling sick I fell into a chair. I had made his life hell during school because of his Trouble. It was a running gag in our school. A game that almost everyone played. After awhile the teachers didn't even bother to tell us to stop no matter how much we hurt him.

"Duke," Audrey rested a hand on my shoulder, "You didn't know?"

"No," I shook my head, "I didn't know and I didn't care."

Without saying anything else I stood up and walked off. Dwight was right. It was the only option. If this Winchester knew anything then we could get Nathan back and I could...I could forget about all of this for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter, but I like it. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk about it, Audrey," Duke sighed as we walked to my car.<p>

"Really?" I asked watching him closely, "Can you tell me that this is normal?"

"Nathan got hit with a Trouble. Nothing is normal."

Before I could say anything else Duke climbed into the car and shut the door loudly. Sighing at the action I found myself shaking my head at the action. I don't know what I was thinking but being ignored was not it and I didn't like it.

Duke and Nathan weren't close. Well, I shouldn't say that. Honestly even with how long I knew them I had no idea what their relationship was. They always claimed to hate each other. Nathan even got that tattoo so he had a chance of being the one to kill Duke.

The next time they were together they were acting like best friends. Duke would make sure the coffee was never too hot or remind him that it was taking care of a little brother. It was one of my favorite things in their relationship.

Though the second you tried to talk to either man it was like talking to a brick wall. They would deny it so much and then be horrible to each other. If I didn't know better I'd think they'd be in love with the other.

"Duke," I climbed into the car, "If you're not going to be able to be calm and objective..."

"Hey," Duke exclaimed, "I can be calm and objective."

"Really? Were you not paying attention in the hospital? This case if affecting you."

Duke ran a hand through his hair as he squirmed in his seat. Alright, so he knew that he was acting weird too. That was probably why he seemed more agitated than normal. Right now though I needed him to talk to me. If there was something wrong I needed to know.

"Talk to me," I said pulling onto the highway.

"Is this what you and Nathan do?" Duke questioned ignoring me completely, "Did you two start a therapy group and not tell me?"

Feeling frustration that was never good in situations like this I pulled over to the side of the road. Going into a Trouble investigation feeling frustrated ended badly for everyone. Anyway, if Duke was helping I'd get Nathan back sooner.

"Talk," I glared at him.

"We have a case," Duke glared back.

"Talk quickly."

Duke continued to glare at me until he finally let out a sigh and turned to me. There was so much pain and confusion in his eyes that my chest tightened uncomfortably. He didn't like this anymore than I did. Which was never good.

"I don't know what's going on, Audrey," Duke stared at me, "I have no idea why I'm acting like this. I just want...I wanted Nathan to be himself again."

"We'll get him back," I said firmly, "We won't lose him."

"We're not even sure this is a Trouble."

"Then let's find out."

Starting the care I finished driving to the Winchester house. The trip was silent and before long the both of us were climbing out and making our way to the house. Smiling I watched the children play as I fixed my belt.

"My badge," I looked down, "It must have come off in the car."

"You go," Duke nodded, "I'll wait."

Nodding back I made my way back to the car. It didn't take long for me to find my badge, but I heard laughter that caused me to stop. Looking up I saw Duke playing a game with some of the children. I really hated breaking them up.

"Duke," I called motioning towards the house, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So you found nothing, Audrey?" Dwight sighed on the other end of the phone.<p>

"Not a thing," I shook my head even thought he couldn't see me, "Although Duke had fun. He's fast asleep now."

"He's the only one. Nathan just woke up. I'm going to go make sure he's okay."

"Alright, I just pulled in. We'll be up in a few."

Hanging up the phone I pulled into a parking place and shut the car off. I turned to Duke and smiled. The man honestly looked adorable lying there. Those kids had taken a toll on him.

I loved watching him whenever kids were involved. Hew as such an amazing man and I was sure that if he had children he'd be a wonderful father. It was said that he'd probably never get the chance to do that.

Actually I wasn't even sure if he wanted something like that. For as close as I thought I was with the boys there were times when I realized I didn't know a thing about them. No matter what I did though they wouldn't open it.

It didn't help that I couldn't open up to them either. I didn't have a past, not a real one, and it looked like I wasn't going to have much of a future. Something I truly hated thinking about.

There was going to be a time when I wasn't here. Who knows what's going to happen then. Duke might have a whole basketball team of kids and Nathan... Thinking of his future was worse than not knowing if I'd even have one.

Shaking my head I pushed Duke until his eyes fluttered open. The man yawned loudly climbing out of the car. It was kind of adorable watching him wake up. It was like he was a giant toddler.

The journey to Nathan's room was silent. Something that was odd for Duke. Staring at the man I saw him looking around the elevator like he had no idea where he was. Had the man really slept that hard?

Duke followed me to Nathan's room, but he was standing a few steps behind me throughout the whole time. Even when we were in the room. I opened my mouth to greet Nathan only to see him glaring angrily at Duke.

"Hey, Nathan," Duke grinned cockily, "Having fun?"

Instead of answering Nathan turned to Dwight still glaring in a way that only a six year old could. Looking at the blond cop I saw him shaking his head before looking back down at Nathan.

"Do you know who this is, Nathan?" Dwight asked carefully.

"Duke Crocker," Nathan ground out.

"Okay. Duke, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Six," Duke crossed his arms, "Duh."

Looking between the two 'six year olds' I opened my mouth to ask if it was a joke only for it to snap shut. None of this made sense. Though at least now we were sure that it was a Trouble.

"Dwight," I spoke warily.

"What do they have in common?" Dwight asked.

"The Winchester house."

"Anything weird there?"

"Not that I...Wait..."

"What?"

"The kids outside. One of them has to be the one doing this."


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Sorry it took so long. This story will be ending soon though. Like two or three more chapters.

* * *

><p>"Landed yourself in the hospital again, Nathan," Duke teased.<p>

Glaring at the black haired boy I crossed my arms and looked away. I hated that guy so much. He was the worst. Which, of course, meant that he was the person that everyone believed.

Except my Father, but my Father hated his Father so it didn't matter much. I could never tell if he believed me or if he just hated the Crocker family. I wasn't even sure that it mattered at all.

Duke Crocker was a huge jerk. I had no idea why I cared what he thought. It wasn't like he was my friend. At least he wasn't my friend anymore and I didn't care if he was. I really didn't.

Withought thinking I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I hated thinking about Crocker. There was never a point. And the guy was a big old jerk face. He didn't matter to me.

Closing my eyes I tried to block out what he was doing. The doctor said I had to spend at least one more night here and I was going to be good. Duke was the bad kid not me. I just had to prove it.

"Awe," Duke whined, "You're no fun, Nathan. I'm just kidding."

"Yeah," I muttered glaring at the floor.

The room was quiet for a moment and I was actually hopeful that he had left. Then I heard him moving before the mattress dipped down. Looking down I glared at his annoying grinning face.

I hated theat look. Biting my lip I looked at Dwight. The blond was reading some case report that he wouldn't tell me about. Turning back to Duke I kicked out and watched him fall to the floor.

Laughing loudly I turned back to Dwight with a grin, but he was getting up to help Duke. Of course, he was. I didn't matter now that the _great Duke Crocker_ was in the room too.

"Nathan," Dwight said helping Duke up, "What was that about?"

Shaking my head I curled on my side facing away from them. I didn't have to talk to them. No, I could forget that Duke ruined everything again. I didn't need anyone. I could... I was fine. Everything was fine.

The heart monitor started to beat quicker. My eyes widened at the noise. The last thing I wanted was for them to know something was wrong. Duke would never let it go if he knew he was getting to me.

"Nathan?" Dwight questioned turning to me, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I muttered curling tighter.

"That's a stupid thing to ask," Duke piped up, "He can't feel so he can't tell if he's fine."

The heart monitor jumped once more. I hated him. I hated him so much. I didn't need to be reminded that I was sure a freak. I would never forget that I wasn't a normal person like he was.

A hand pulled my head up causing me to look up at Dwight. He stared at me worriedly before grabbing a tissue and wiping it over my lip. Looking at it I noticed that there were dots of blood on it.

"Nathan," Dwight sighed softly placing the tissue against my lip again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I pulled away, "I'm going to sleep."

"Good," Duke spoke loudly, "Can we get food? I'm hungry."

"We're not leaving," Dwight firmly said, "And that's enough."

"Yeah, Nathan."

"I meant you, Duke. You don't have to bring it up every time."

Staring at Dwight in surprise I looked back at Duke and saw he was just as shocked. No one ever sided with me. They all thought I was a freak like Duke did. Not that they were wrong.

"I'm not wrong," Duke crossed his arms, "He's weird."

"So am I," Dwight offered, "It happens. Stop bringing it up just because you can. It's hurtful. Alright?"

"Yeah. Fine."

Nodding his head Dwight turned back to me with a smile. I grinned back at him. I had never actually had someone on my side before. I couldn't actually believe that someone really was.

Maybe he wasn't. I couldn't actually believe he was, but just this once I wanted to have someone. I could have just one friend. There was nothing wrong with me having one person in my life. Was there?


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter! This was fun to write! Thank you Elegant Soul. I hope you enjoy it and maybe have some bonus chapters in the future! I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Let's hope this doesn't take long, Audrey," Dwight sighed shaking his head, "I'm not sure I can take those two much longer."<p>

Looking back at the care I saw Duke poking the back of Nathan's head without my partners notice. I was just hoping he wasn't doing something to harm him. Again. They were nothing like the men I knew.

Duke was almost cruel and Nathan refused to talk to anyone but Dwight. Unless it was to insult Duke. If I didn't know any better I would think that the two were crushing and had no idea how to handle it.

"They really do hate each other, don't they?" I sighed.

"More than I thought possible," Dwight agreed, "How they got to this point though."

"I know. I just want them back."

"You go talk to the family. I'll watch them."

Nodding my head I turned back to the house and took a deep breath. I loved and hated this part. There was nothing like helping a Troubled, but I was never sure that I could actually do that.

I knew that this was the reason that I was here. Helping the Troubled was what I was meant to do. The idea that one day I wouldn't be able to do that hurt more than I thought it could.

Going to the front door I knocked. It didn't take long before I was standing in front of a young man holding a baby. He looked exhausted and based off the cries inside there was at least five children.

"Hello?" the man questioned trying to calm the baby.

"I'm Audrey Parker with Haven P.D.," I spoke flashing my badge, "I have a few questions."

The man sighed softly but turned around and let me into the house anyway. The house was a little on the messy side, but it was easy to tell that kids lived here or at least stayed here a lot.

"I'm sorry for the mess," he bounced the baby, "Liam's been sick."

"It's alright," I offered.

"I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Sebastian Malloy. What is this all about?"

"A Trouble."

Normally I liked to ease the people into the news, but this was different. It always was when children were involved. Anywa, Sebastian looked ready to pass out and that was the last thing we needed.

"What happened?" Sebastian questioned suddenly alert.

"Is anyone here Troubled?" I asked watching two children run past.

"It's possible. Look, my Mom runs a daycare. That's why there are so many kinds. She asked me to look after Liam, my brother, since he was sick. Right now though she had to run to get diapers since some of the kids got into them. I'm not sure if anyone is Troubled or not."

Sighing I placed my hands on my hips. There had to be some way to figure out who was doing this instead of questioning people who hadn't even hit double digits yet. Then it hit me.

"How many six years old?" I asked.

"Two," Sebastian nodded, "Danny and Iris."

Thinking back to the day Duke changed I pictured him playing with the kids. Well, playing with the kid. He had been playing ball with a little girl. She must have run into Nathan as well.

"Iris," I spoke, "She's Troubled. Where is she?"

"Napping," Sebastian started down the hall.

Following the younger man I sent a text to Dwight telling him we were almost ready. I just hoped that we could figure out how to get the boys back. We weren't even sure how the Trouble worked. Though I had an idea.

"Sebby?" Iris yawned being woken up.

"Hi," Sebastian smiled, "I know you're tired, Sweetie, but this lady needs your help."

"Nap time."

"I know. You'll take a nap when it's over."

"Nap time now."

Seeing Sebastian fighting a losing battle had me thinking. Nathan and Duke hadn't taken naps in awhile. Maybe that would help their day. Have a nap schedule when they changed back to adults.

"Iris," I jumped in, "I brought some friends of yours to play with."

"No friends," Iris shook her head.

"Would you at least meet them? They're outside playing ball."

Iris stared up at me curiously, but nodded her head all the same. Grinning happily I lead the little girl outside Sebastian following closely behind. Like I said Duke and Nathan were outside, but they weren't playing.

"Hi!" Iris suddenly yelled wide awake, "You came back!"

The little girl ran down the street to the boys. It was odd to see, but the three of them started to play like they were old friends. I knew I should stop them and talk to the girl, but they were having too much fun.

"Huh," Sebastian spoke, "That's a first."

"What is?" Dwight questioned walking up.

"Iris's really shy. She doesn't talk much and when she does the other kids pick on her."

Turning to Dwight I thought about everything that happened then smiled. Emma felt alone and wanted friends. So she changed two people that needed a reminder of what it was like to be children.

I asked the babysitter to call her parents so I could explain everything. Dwight offered me a small smile in understanding before going to play with the children when the ball rolled our way.

By the time it was lunch I could see everyone was getting tired. Herding them inside I ordered enough pizza for the household before turning to Iris's parents and telling them what had happened.

It was lucky that the Father actually already knew about the Trouble, but he hadn't known that his daughter was being picked on. Already he was planning on ways to help his daughter come out of her shell.

"Audrey?" Nathan said staring at me, "What is going on?"

"Yeah," Duke cleared his throat, "I don't remember..."

"I'll explain later," I grinned, "For now. Pizza party."

The boys exchanged looks as if they were going to argue but thought better of it. Shrugging their shoulders they started to eat their pizza once more. It was a site to see. Until they started fighting again.

"Seriously you two?" Dwight asked walking up, "How is it you haven't killed each other yet? Or made out?"


	9. Bonus Chapter

"Good afternoon, Nathan," Nurse Marice smiled walking in, "It's good to see you awake. Are you ready for lunch?"

I blinked a few times trying to think of something to say. I hated when people asked me questions like that. How could I tell them that I had no idea if I was hungry or not? I didn't even remember the last time I ate!

Without thinking I looked down at my wrist expecting to see my watch only to see a different one. That was when everything came back to me. How could I actually forgotten everything that had been going on?

Suddenly loud beeps were filling the room. The nurse placed the food down and started to play with the thing attached to me. No matter what she did though the noise just got louder and quicker.

"Nathan," Dwight spoke walking in with other people, "Hey, is everything alright?"

"His heart is off the chart," the nurse replied, "I don't...I'm going to get the doctor."

The noise sped once again whens she said that it was my heart. My heart was making that noise. Why didn't I remember that? I was in the hospital a lot. Espeically when my Trouble had first come.

I hated the hospital. I hated everything about this place and I wanted to go home. Looking down at myself I picked up the wires that were on me getting ready to pull them out when a hand laid on mine.

"Nathan," Dwight soothed, "I know you don't want to be here and I promise you'll got home soon, but right now I need you to calm down."

"Dad?" I asked looking out the door.

"He's not here. Remember? I work for him and he asked me to watch over you while he's gone. Will you let me do that?"

Nodding my head I pulled my legs to my chest and took a few deep breaths. That was when I saw the other people in the room. I felt like I knew them, but I couldn't tell how I knew them.

"What happened?" Dwight questioned looking at the nurse.

"I asked him if he was hungry," Nurse Marice said softly, "Do you feel better, Nathan?"

Nodding my head at the nurse I decided I didn't want to talk right now. I didn't know what I would sound like. The last thing I wanted to do was sound stupid and have them laugh at me.

Sighing I looked at the other people and felt my eyes lock onto the blonde woman before looking back at my lap. I knew her from somewhere. I just...I couldn't remember where. How did I know her?

"Here you go, Nathan," the blonde smiled handing me my drink.

I tried to smile back at her, but I had no idea what I looked like. Her fingers brushed against mine causing me to freeze. I felt her. I felt her skin touching me, but I couldn't...How did she...

Skidding off the bed I saw the wires rip from me, but I didn't feel it. Looking at my arm I saw blood letting me know that it would hurt a normal person. How could I feel her, but not feel that?

"Nathan?" Dwight asked moving towards me, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"How?" I whimpered curling away from him.

"How? How what?"

"Her. Feel?"

Everyone seemed to know what I was talking about right now. It was like they all knew something that I didn't. How could they know something about me though? Especially about my Trouble.

"Nathan," the blonde smiled kneeling down, "My name is Audrey and I have...I know about the Troubles."

"You know?" I asked looking at Dwight.

"We all know. See, I'm immune to the Troubles. That's why you can feel me."

"Immune?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you like that. Duke, can you get the nurse? I think Nathan needs to be cleaned up a little."

I saw a hand come in front of my face leading to Dwight. I couldn't bring myself to take it though. There was too much going on and I wasn't sure that I trusted any of these people. Especially now.

"Nathan?" Audrey questioned, "Are you alright?"

Shaking my head I moved backwards once more. I wanted this to go back to normal. I wanted my Dad to come back and tell everyone to leave. Or for them to just leave me alone altogether.

"Audrey, Duke," Dwight sighed.

I heard footsteps a second later before the door was shut. Looking up I saw that Dwight and I were alone. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was probably the best that I was going to get.

"Hey," Dwight sat across from me, "How you doing?"

"Want to go home," I whispered.

"I know. You'll go home soon. You don't like Audrey do you?"

"I...I want my Dad."

A soft sigh fell from his lips before he picked me up. I couldn't feel it, but I could see how strong he was and remembering that he was a cop I knew that he was one of the people that would keep me safe.

"I'm going to go talk to them, but first I'm going to send a nurse in here to take care of you," Dwight put me on the bed, "I know you don't trust Audrey, but I need you to trust me. She's a good person and she can help."

Nodding my head I watched him leave the room. I did trust Dwight. He was a good person and I liked him. If he said that Audrey was okay then she was, but I just...I didn't want to be around her. Not yet.


End file.
